1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a fastener for holding and spacing an object at a predetermined distance from a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Several construction-related applications require an object to be spaced from a substrate. For example, before applying stucco to a substrate, it is usually necessary to space a sheet of wire lath from the substrate to reinforce the stucco.
Nails with a cardboard spacer wrapped around the shank of each nail have been used to attach wire lath to a substrate for the purpose of applying stucco to a wall. The cardboard spacer has a thickness that corresponds to the desired space between the wire lath and the substrate so that when the wire lath is clamped between the cardboard spacer and the head of the nail, the lath is spaced from the substrate by the desired distance. However, installation of these nails and spacers is labor intensive and time consuming, requiring each nail to be hammered into the substrate while the installer holds the wire lath between the cardboard spacer and the nail head. Further, it is possible that the wire lath will not be securely fastened between the nail head and the spacer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,679 discloses a similar means for spacing wire lath from a substrate using a screw and a plastic spacer. However, the screw and plastic spacer do not relieve the tedious and time consuming process of installing a plurality of screws in order to secure and space a sheet of wire lath at a distance from a substrate.
Staples have been used for fastening objects to substrates, however, they are generally unable to leave a space between the objects and the substrates. Staples can be driven by staple driving tools, such as the model number 3150-S16 and model number IM200-S16 tools manufactured by Paslode, an Illinois Tool Works company.
What is needed is a fastener for holding and spacing an object from a substrate quickly and securely that overcomes the problems of the prior art.